


Worst Kept Secret

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [145]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Based on a prompt:</b> Set in season 4. Mickey is fooling none of the Gallagher’s that he and Mickey are ‘just friends’. He tries to be convincing and Ian shrugs it off. Whatever Mickey wants. Fiona and Debbie just aren’t buying it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Kept Secret

Mickey was never a common face around the Gallagher house, not like his sister often was. Mandy and Ian were best friends, but Mickey and Ian? Never once had it seemed like they were anything more than two guys who worked together.

Granted, there was that time Mickey had a bullet taken out of his ass on their kitchen bench, but there was so much more going on in that situation.

So when Mickey started staying at the Gallagher’s when Ian came back it seemed strange, for bout ten minutes.

It didn’t take long for the Gallagher’s to figure out what was really going on, even if Mickey didn’t want to admit it to any of them. He barely admitted it to himself.

Lip had known for a while and Carl was mostly oblivious until it became blatantly clear that he knew something. Fiona and Debbie could see that something was going on and decided to try and flush them out of hiding.

It didn’t take long for Ian to catch on to what they were doing, and the way they managed to get Mickey to blush mad him smile, so he just played along.

Mickey slept on the floor in the boy’s room, Ian on the bed, but Ian had his leg slung over the side so Mickey could press his hands against his ankle and rub his thumb over his instep.

It brought a smile to Ian’s lips and he almost didn’t want to fall asleep lest he lose the feel of his fingers against his skin, but inevitably Mickey would fall asleep first and his fingers would still, lying limply by his feet.

Fiona walked by on one of the first nights, looking in to see them there and she knew it was more than they were saying. She smiled a little and wondered why Ian hadn’t said anything about them. It didn’t matter, he looked pretty content and she didn’t want to burst his bubble. One of the Gallagher’s should get a few moments of happiness.

The next morning as she made breakfast Ian came down, throwing a few pieces of bread in the toaster and leaning against the counter. Debbie sat at the table with some cereal and making faces with Liam. Mickey wasn’t far behind Ian.

Fiona stood by the fridge, holding her coffee in both hands with the warm lip of her cup pressed to her mouth. She looked from Ian to Mickey, following him with her eyes. They shared a small smile before Mickey was looking away, stealing Ian’s toast and giving him a quick eyebrow flick as he went to butter the pieces. Ian’s eyes raked him over once before he accidentally caught Fiona’s eye.

She gave him a look and he just turned away, grabbing more bread.

Fiona cleared her throat. “You know Mickey if you’re gonna crash here you might as well take the couch,” she said. “Probably more comfortable than the floor.”

He looked at her over his shoulder. “I’m good on the floor,” he said.

“Really? I wouldn’t wanna sleep on the floor in this house,” she said. “I keep it clean but not that clean.”

“I’m good, really,” he said, looking up at Ian as if to ask him what was going on with all the questions.

Ian shrugged before turning to look at Fiona.

“He’ll be fine on the floor, no big deal,” Ian said.

“Okay,” she said in a singsong voice and she watched the two boys share another look before she headed out of the kitchen.

Debbie watched them a little more, getting an idea as Fiona gave her a wink.

Mickey followed Ian around like a puppy, if Ian went, Mickey did too. Fiona had certainly noticed it and now Debbie was starting to see it too.

“So why is Mickey here?” she asked Ian as he poured himself some juice while Mickey was in the shower.

“Huh?” Ian asked.

“He’s been here for like, days,” she said. “Why?”

“Family issues.”

“Isn’t his wife pregnant?” she asked.

“Fake wife,” Ian said. “Why the fifth degree?”

“Just saying,” she said. “No one’s going to care if he sleeps in your bed you know.”

She mumbled as she walked up the stairs and Ian smiled.

Mickey was walking out of the bathroom, hair damp from the shower as Debbie walked past.

“You could probably sleep in Lip’s bed,” she said and he raised an eyebrow. “You know, while he’s at college.”

“Why would I wanna sleep there?” Mickey asked, eyes a little shifty.

Debbie just looked at him for a moment. “I’m _just_ saying.”

She headed to her room and Mickey shook it off, walking down the stairs to see Ian.

“Yo, why is your sister sayin’ I can sleep in your brother’s bed?” he asked and Ian’s smile turned a little cheekier.

“I don’t know,” he said.

“Seriously, what the fuck is up with your family?” he asked and Ian walked over to him, rubbing a hand against his chest until he pulled back, looking up at the stairs.

Ian sighed a little. “Well for starters, they aren’t stupid.”

“What does that mean?” Mickey asked.

“Means you’re sleeping on the floor of my room,” he said, leaning in to his ear. “And occasionally in my bed.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Not that they know of.”

“Oh come on, you really think they don’t notice?” Ian said.

“You say somethin’?”

“No Mick, I haven’t said a word,” he said.

“Then why would―” he was cut off when Fiona walked in carrying a few bags of groceries.

“Hey Ian, give me a hand?” she asked and Mickey took a quick step back from him.

“I’m going upstairs,” he grumbled, already on his way.

Fiona dumped the groceries on the bench, folding her arms as she looked over at Ian. He watched Mickey go with a smile on his face and she stood beside him.

“So,” she said. “You and Mickey?”

“Yeah,” he said, knowing there was no point in denying it.

“And he’s…”

“Yeah, very,” Ian said and Fiona scoffed.

“If you’re trying to imply what I think you are then stop, okay? That’s too much information,” she said with a smile, tapping his shoulder reassuringly before turning her attention back to the groceries. “I’m pretty sure it’s the worst kept secret ever though.”

“Yeah I know, but he likes to think he’s subtle,” Ian grinned. “Not going to lecture me about him?”

“I think my judging days are over,” she said and he nudged her side. “You better go up there, I notice he gets impatient if you don’t.”

Ian laughed and Fiona swatted at him as he headed upstairs, he was happy, and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
